The Struggles of getting along
by NightHorrors
Summary: Just a random idea that popped into my head one day.   ButtercupXButch if I continue it.  What if Buttercup and Brute became friends?


_Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ or anything else mentioned in this fanfiction._

_Idea: I just thought it would be fun to write a fanfiction that came totally out of nowhere._

_This is based on my thoughts of what it would be like if Brute and Buttercup became friends._

_And, yes I'm mainly using the English dub names because I think it would be less confusing. Except_ for _the PPGZ'S regular names, their going to be the ones off of the original one...thingy._

_Oh well just get on with it already._

_**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**_

Kaoru Matsubara was walking out of Tokyo City High School alone.

Her two best friends, Miyako, and Momo where sick today and missed school.

As far as Kaoru knew they were sleeping whatever sickness they had off at the Professor's house.

Slackers.

Kaoru thought that the day would pass by real fast even without her best friends. Well, guess who was wrong?

It was the very end of the school day and even though Kaoru knew that she would see them at the Professor's house anyways she still thought life sucked with only two close best friend you usually spend all day with.

Sure she had a couple of friends from school, but none of them were as close as Momo and Miyako were to her.

In short, it had only been 9 hours and she already missed them. Damn, she was already attached.

She passed by the small woods next to her school that held only one bench somewhere in the middle of it.

Kaoru stopped when she heard loud, angry bickering in the opening of the small maze-like group of trees.

She, being the curios little tomboy she was headed towards the entrance of the forest.

"You bastard! Did you really think you could do that to me and get away with it!"

"Sorry! I just thought you wanted to! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Yep, that was definitely fighting going on. Kaoru edged closer to the entrance with newly lit curiostiy.

She wasn't going to get involved. Momo had taught her not to get involved with serious situations like this.

"Whatever! You expect me to believe you just put your grubby hands on me by accident?" The voice that sounded like a girl spoke up again, this time angrier.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I wouldn't do anything you didn't want first!" A boy's voice spoke, a tiny bit softer than the girl's voice, but equally angry.

"Well you did! And don't think I don't what you've been doing with that bitch Himeko!" The girl said.

Well at least Kaoru knew someone in this battle between couples. She agreed silently that Himeko was a bitch, and was know rooting for the girl's side in this argument.

"You know what? Himeko was right! You are an accusing bitch! I'm breaking up with you!" The accused cheater said, and it sounded like he stormed off.

"Fine! I don't care about you anyways!" The girl said with one final stand.

Kaoru thought it was over and she could walk away know, but the very moment she took her first step away from the fight she heard crying that was so soft she almost didn't notice it.

'_No, don't go comfort her! Don't get involved! Remember what Momo said!_' She started a battle with her conscience and common sense. Guess who won?

She started walking into the overgrowth of vegetation and looked at the girl who was sitting there, sobbing on the marble bench, staring down at a picture in her hands.

Kaoru was shocked to see that the girl was a member of the PowerPunks Z, Brute.

She was about to turn away unnoticed when some crazy daring feeling inside of her urged her to go comfort the girl in green and black attire with spiked hair that was draped over her face. Making her situation even more gloomy.

Brute looked so sad Kaoru couldn't bear to even ignore her depressed state.

'_Dammit, Miyako was right. I do have a soft side._' Kaoru thought then marched over to the emotional girl.

Brute stared up at Kaoru startled that she had gotten right in front of her without even noticing, even more shocked that she was here in the first place.

"What do you want?" Brute asked rudely.

"Why are you crying?" '_Oh, wow real smart question Kaoru, I already know what's going on!_' She mentally scolded herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Why do want to know PowerPuff?" Brute asked with angry curiosity.

"I really don't want any of your shit today Brute tell me what's wrong." Kaoru's patience was wearing of, but she still managed to keep her voice calm and sit down next to the girl who was a near opposite to her.

Brute sniffed a little and said, "Promise you won't tell anybody?" Brute looked at her with hopeful eyes and Kaoru said 'yes'.

"M-my boyfriend Jeremy was cheating on me yesterday with that with slut Himeko!" Brute's eyes watering up again flashed with anger.

"Then he had the nerve to-to-" Brute never finished her sentence because she broke down in tears again right in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru panicked inside, but kept calm on the outside. '_Shit, shit, shit! What am I supposed to do?_'

She then vaguely recalled what her mom did when she cried.

Kaoru put an arm around Brute's shoulder. Brute seemed to get the idea of what she was doing because she threw her arms around Kaoru's neck and cried into her shirt.

Shocked for a moment Kaoru didn't know what to do so she just put both arms around Brute and tried to calm her down with words like, '_It'll be alright._', and '_Shhh it's fine, you'll get over it._'.

After Brute's waterfall of sadness ended the shoulder of Kaoru's Black shirt was soaked.

"Sorry about your shirt." Brute said actually apologizing to Kaoru.

"Oh this, it'll be okay its black so the stain won't show." Kaoru said coming down from the shock of Brute apologizing without being forced to.

"That's good," Then all of a sudden the old Brute snapped back in a flash. "You should be the one apologizing for butting in on somebody's problems!" She bit back in a jokingly sarcastic way.

"Hey it's not my fault it was the other me who made me do it!" Kaoru said back in an equally joking way.

"Yeah right!" The two shared a soft laugh, then sat in the silence of the moment for a while.

After a couple minutes Brute asked, "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you comfort me in a time of need? I mean I haven't exactly been all that nice to you since we met or anything." Brute said actually looking sorry for all she did to Kaoru.

"Because It looked like you needed it. And you probably would've done the same the same thing if you were me."

"Yeah, but I'm not." Brute said drying away the last couple of tears that were left over.

They sat alone in the silence for a couple more minutes until Brute said, "Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!" Kaoru decided she wasn't joking this time.

"Likewise." She said and turned to leave when Brute stopped her.

"Kaoru! You forgot your skateboard!" She shouted at Her.

Kaoru turned back to get it and almost collided with Brute.

"Oh yeah, Kaoru. Thanks." Then Brute ran off in the opposite direction that Kaoru was going in.

She shouted a quick your welcome, and gathered her things when she saw a photograph lying on the ground. She picked it up and observed it.

'_It's a picture of some boy and Brute! This must her EX Boyfriend._' In the picture they both looked happy with each other and were probably having a good time together. '_Oh well, I guess I'll give it to_ _her when I see her tomorrow._'

And with that Kaoru walked of to the professor's house. While she walked she busied herself with excuses she could use on her friends on why she was late.

They were going to pissed.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

So, how'd you like it?

If you want me to continue the story just say so because it was honestly just an idea that popped into my head one day.

Read and Review!~


End file.
